Birth of a Hero
by Ability King KK
Summary: Palutena does something she was not supposed to and it leads to something that mortals would consider a miracle. Medusa thinks it's just stupid and Pyrrhon...well Pyrrhon is just Pyrrhon.


**This will feature other Greek deities that weren't in the KI games. Since this is based in the KI universe, they won't act exactly like they do in the myths. There will also be some liberties taken from Greek mythology as well, like certain relationships and whatnot.**

**-:-**

Medusa stared at Palutena with wide eyes, while the Goddess of Light looked away in shame.

"Are…Are you serious, Palutena?"

"Of course I'm serious, Medusa. Why would I lie about something like this?"

"Because you did the one thing you weren't supposed to do! You're supposed to be a **virgin** goddess, remember?" exclaimed the other goddess, her snake-like eyes narrowing at her friend.

Palutena blushed at that. "I know, but I couldn't help myself. He was just so handsome and had a wonderful personality that the temptation was too great. Besides, it's not as if he knew I was a goddess. Every time I visited him it was as a mortal."

"That's not the point! Okay, all you have to do is never go and see him again. It's not like anyone here will figure out you're not a virgin anymore," said Medusa, wringing her hands in worry.

"Well…I wouldn't say that," stated Palutena, placing a hand on her stomach.

Medusa gave the other woman a blank look. "…Please tell me you're joking."

"Nope!"

The snake-like woman could just feel the migraine coming.

-:-

Weeks passed since that day and Palutena went on as if everything was normal, especially since she was able to get Medusa keep her secret a secret. Some of the other gods and goddesses though noticed some changes with the Goddess of Light. One such god decided to confront her about this.

"Palutena," called out a booming voice.

Turning around, Palutena was surprised by who it was. "Ah, Lord Poseidon! How nice to see you!"

The sea god let out a chuckle. "Now, now, young lady. This is not about business, so no need to be so formal."

Letting out a nervous giggle, Palutena replied. "Of course, Uncle. Was there something you needed?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Palutena raised an eyebrow in question. "Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"Well, some of us have noticed that you have been putting on a little weight recently," replied Poseidon as he poked her slightly bulging belly. "Is there something you're not telling us, Palutena?"

The Goddess of Light blushed heavily as she turned her body away. "No! Nothing is wrong! I've just been hungrier than usual, as of late, what with all the extra work I've been doing. That's all."

Poseidon crossed his arms over his chest and gave his niece a stern look. "Young lady, I know when you're not telling the truth. Now out with it."

"I…I can't!"

Poseidon raised an eyebrow at the way Palutena was acting. Now he wasn't a stupid man, so when he looked at Palutena's belly and then added that to her nervousness he was able to figure it out.

"How far along are you, Palutena?"

"…I'm entering the fourth month, Uncle," replied the goddess, knowing she couldn't lie anymore. "I am so sorry!"

The sea god let out a sigh. "While it is disappointing, considering the oath you took so long ago to never lay with a man, at the same time it is not surprising since you are the daughter of Zeus. Something like this was bond to happen. Although of Zeus' children I expected Pyrrhon to be the one to create a child first."

Palutena looked at her uncle as if he grew a second head. "You thought Pyrrhon would be a father?!"

"Considering the ego on that boy, yes."

"I suppose only my brother would enjoy having a little mini Pyrrhon running around," said Palutena with a giggle. She then became serious. "Uncle, I know this is asking a lot, but could you not tell Father or Mother about this?"

Poseidon turned to her in question. "You do know they will find out sooner or later. This is something you can't hide."

"I know. I just need time to prepare for when that time comes. Especially since I would have to tell Hera," explained Palutena, shuddering at the thought of her stepmother.

"Yes, Hera has been known to be wrathful at times," said Poseidon with a sigh. "Very well, I shall keep this a secret and even back you up when the time to tell comes. This I promise."

A happy Palutena gave the man a quick hug. "Oh thank you, Uncle!"

Poseidon gave off a small smile as he returned the hug. "You're welcome, Palutena, now head on home. You should be resting in your condition."

"I'm not that far along," muttered the woman, a blush on her face. She left for home either way and Poseidon left for his home as well.

Unbeknownst to the two deities, their conversation was overheard by a certain Underworld god.

"Oh, this is going to be interesting," said the man with a wicked grin on his face.

With that he melded into the shadows and went to find his brother.

-:-

The next day, Palutena was watching over the mortal realm when Medusa came rushing.

"Palutena, we have a problem!"

"What is it, Medusa?" questioned Palutena, a confused look on her face. "If it's about the mortals, I'm not picking up anything strange."

"Not that! Zeus found out about the brat you're carrying."

Palutena froze in fear at that. "H-How did h-he find out?"

"I know I didn't tell him. I'm not stupid enough to face his wrath. Maybe Poseidon told him."

"No! I know my uncle and when he makes a promise, he keeps it. We wouldn't have told Father!"

"Well someone told your old man and he wants to see you now!"

Nervously, Palutena stood up and made her way out of her temple and to the Temple of the Gods where all the gods and goddesses usually meet.

When she arrived she noticed that some of the other deities were already there. Poseidon was there and when he saw her he gave her a look of apology. On the other side sat her other uncle, Hades. He had a wide grin upon his face and the look in his eyes showed that he was going to enjoy what was about to happen. At least that answered Palutena's question as to who told her father. Pyrrhon was also there, but he looked confused, as if he had no idea what this was about. Lastly were Zeus and Hera. Zeus looked livid while Hera looked composed, almost as if she just didn't care. Somehow that hurt more to Palutena than her wrath.

"Palutena, do you know why you have been summoned?" questioned Zeus, glaring down at his daughter.

"Yes."

"What were you thinking?! You dare conceive a child and with a mortal of all things! How foolish of you!" shouted the Leader of the Gods, garnering a narrowed look from Hera and a look of surprise from Pyrrhon.

Tears built up in Palutena's eyes. This was the main reason she needed time to prepare, to face the harsh words from Zeus' mouth.

"I'm sorry, Father."

"You dare apologize for something that cannot be undone?! A punishment will be dealt, Palutena, and it will be severe."

"You will do know such thing, Zeus."

It went silent as Zeus turned to his wife. "What was that, Hera?"

"You heard me, Zeus. You will not be punishing Palutena for doing something you yourself have done for millennia," explained Hera, giving her husband a glare so fierce that it made him flinch. "A hypocrite such as you has no place in giving out a punishment."

"And who do you believe should give her a punishment, oh great Hera?" questioned Hades, really wanting to start more trouble.

Hera turned back towards Palutena. "Young lady, you shall head to my room and wait for me there. Pyrrhon, you will go and stay with her until I arrive. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Mother," replied the two siblings as they took their leave. They knew better than to argue with Hera.

Once the two were gone, Hera turned to Hades. "Once I'm done with Palutena, I will deal with you for trying to start trouble."

"What makes you think I was trying to start something?" questioned the God of the Underworld.

The Queen of Gods gave him a look that clearly said he was stupid. "Are you really asking me that?"

Not wanting to deal with her brother-in-law anymore, Hera stood and made her way towards her room to confront Palutena.

-:-

"Pyrrhon cannot believe that he will be an uncle soon! What fun this will be!"

Palutena let out a sigh of frustration as she listened to her brother exclaim his glee of becoming an uncle. She was starting to wonder if this was her punishment. The door soon opened and in stepped Hera.

"You may leave now, Pyrrhon."

The sun god frowned at his mother. "Why must Pyrrhon leave? He wishes to stay and be his sister's support!"

"Leave and if I find you eavesdropping I will punish you by tearing up those posters of yourself in you room."

"…Pyrrhon will take his leave."

As the fire user left, Hera waited a few seconds to make sure he was truly gone. Once she was sure he was gone she sat across from Palutena.

"So who is the father of your child?"

"I…I do not wish to say out of fear of what you would do to him."

Hera let out a quick laugh. "You poor child. You think so poorly of me. Although considering what I put up with, that would only be natural. Palutena, I would do nothing to the man who fathered your child."

Palutena looked surprised at that. "Y-You wouldn't?"

"No. I will admit that I am disappointed that you are no longer a virgin after the oath you took, although I always thought that oath was quite foolish to be honest."

"…What?"

"You heard me. You are a beautiful woman, Palutena, and it would be a shame if you were to spend your life alone."

"…I am very confused right now."

"I suppose you would be considering what I'm known for," said Hera with a sigh. "Please keep in mind that my wrath is usually always towards your father due to his ways."

"What about the other women he is with…or the children that are a result of those meetings?" questioned Palutena, knowing that she herself was one such child.

"I will admit that I feel jealousy towards these other women; Leto more so than your birth mother Metis since Metis was Zeus' first wife, but as for you children I have no hatred."

If Palutena wasn't shocked before she was now. "Y-You don't hate us?"

"Of course not. Palutena, you and your siblings are innocent bystanders created from your father's lecherous ways. I could never hate someone who never asked to be brought into this world in such a way," explained the Queen.

"Does this mean I won't be punished?"

Hera gave her a smirk. "Nice try. No, you will still be punished, just not right now."

"Really?"

"Yes. Wouldn't want to put stress on you or the baby now," stated the Queen as she patted Palutena's belly. This made the younger woman blush.

"So when will I be punished?"

"In due time, Palutena. Now go home and get some rest, dear."

"O-Of course!"

Palutena took off at once; still a little shocked from how calm her stepmother was about this. Once Palutena was gone Hera stood and made her way back to the main hall.

"Now to make sure that idiot husband of mine doesn't do something to Palutena," said Hera to herself. "Maybe I can use this opportunity to punish him."

-:-

A few months passed since that day and Palutena swelled up bigger with each passing month. From her hips and rear getting wider, her breasts getting fuller, and her belly getting rounder, she was the epitome of being pregnant. Too bad for Medusa as she was regulated to waiting on Palutena hand and foot whenever need be as per the Goddess of Light's condition. Right now, Medusa was bringing a snack for Palutena, who was busy rubbing her gravid belly through her snug toga.

"Here's your ice cream," said Medusa through clenched teeth, not liking that she was Palutena's servant.

"Thank you, Medusa!" exclaimed Palutena with a beaming smile as she took the bowl of the frozen treat from the other woman's hands. "You know, ever since I became pregnant I can't help but crave nothing but ice cream. I'm not sure why though."

"Uh-huh," said Medusa, not really caring.

"Maybe it's a pregnancy thing," wondered Palutena as she took a bite of her ice cream. "Oh!"

"What?" questioned Medusa. She then grew worried. "You're not going into labor are you?"

The Goddess of Light let out a few giggles. "No. The baby was just kicking. Do you want to feel?"

"…Not really."

"Don't be so scared, Medusa. Here, give me your hand."

Medusa didn't have a chance to escape as Palutena grabbed her hand and placed it on her belly. She quickly snatched her hand away when she felt something move underneath.

"That felt so weird!" exclaimed the black-haired woman, staring at the belly with wide eyes.

"It feels differently when it's inside you," said Palutena with a giggle. She then had a thought. "Have you ever thought of becoming a mother, Medusa? I think you'd enjoy it."

Medusa merely rolled her eyes. "Yes because I really just want to sit around and get fat."

"I'm not that fat!" stated Palutena with a pout. "…Am I?"

Letting out a sigh, Medusa decided to console her friend before she started crying due to hormones. "No, Palutena, you are not fat. You are a beautiful mother-to-be."

The beaming smile returned to Palutena's face and she continued to eat her ice cream. Just as she took a bite a loud and familiarly annoying voice echoed throughout the temple.

"Oh Sister! Pyrrhon has come for a visit!"

Palutena's eye started to twitch in annoyance as her hotheaded brother entered the room with a grin on his face. Medusa hid a smirk, enjoying Palutena's plight.

"Why are you here, Pyrrhon?" demanded Palutena, not in the mood to deal with the Sun God's ego.

"Pyrrhon just wanted to visit his sister and see how his future nephew is doing!"

"What makes you think the baby is going to be a boy?"

"Pyrrhon knows these things."

"Okay, seriously, stop talking in the third person. You sound like an idiot," said Medusa, glaring at the egomaniac.

Pyrrhon sent a glare right back at her before turning back to his sister and kneeling down so he could talk to her belly.

"Once you enter this realm, little man, Pyrrhon will teach you everything he knows!"

"There is no way I am letting my son or daughter anywhere near you!" exclaimed Palutena as she glared down at Pyrrhon.

"Why not?" whined the Sun God.

"I don't need him or her to become an egotistical jerk like you! Now move, I need to get something to drink."

Once Pyrrhon was out of the way, Palutena stood up and waddled towards the kitchen. The fire deity turned to Medusa.

"What's with her?"

"Hormones," replied Medusa with a shrug.

The sound of breaking glass then reached their ears, making the two deities jump in surprise. They then rushed towards the kitchen to find Palutena on her knees and holding her stomach.

"I-It's time!" declared the green-haired goddess through the pain.

Jumping into action, Medusa ran forward to help Palutena while giving orders to Pyrrhon. "Go and tell Hera that Palutena is having the baby!"

"Why should Pyrrhon do that instead of staying with his sister?" questioned the god as he gave a look of defiance.

"Because you're faster, you idiot! Now get going!" shouted the Goddess of Darkness, giving him a look that would kill a mortal man.

Not arguing any further, Pyrrhon left in a hurry to inform his mother of what was happening while Medusa and Palutena followed behind as fast as they could.

-:-

By time Medusa and Palutena arrived, Hera had everything set up and took charge. She quickly guided Palutena into the birthing room and told Medusa and Pyrrhon to stay outside as to not disturb them. It had been a few hours since they arrived when Hera exited the room with a smile saying that both mother and child were healthy and doing fine. She allowed both of them to go in and see the baby, after threatening Pyrrhon bodily harm should he start yelling and making loud noises.

When they entered, they saw a tranquil yet tired looking Palutena holding the baby close to her chest. It was a little baby with a tuft of brown hair and bright blue eyes. What really surprised them was the pair of fluffy little wings on the baby's back.

"An angel?" questioned Medusa, stunned by what she was seeing.

Palutena let out a soft giggle. "Yup. Looks like his father's dream will live on through him. I only wish he could be here to see this."

"So what's the little guy's name, Sister?" asked Pyrrhon, a little excited that he had a nephew now.

"…Pit. His name will be Pit."

Pyrrhon raised an eyebrow in confusion, while Medusa gave her a blank look. It was the Goddess of Darkness who spoke up first. "Pit? Seriously, you're going to name him Pit?"

"Why not? He's named after Cupit. You know, the little baby angel who flies around and makes people fall in love?"

Medusa could only facepalm at her friend's logic. "First of all, it's Cu**pid**. Secondly, Cupid is a Roman deity. If you were going to name him after someone, Eros was probably the one you were thinking of."

"…I still think Pit sounds cute so that's what his name will be," said Palutena with a pout. She then nuzzled her son. "Regardless though, I just want him to grow up to be strong and a great flyer."

"Only half of your wish will come true, Palutena," said Hera as she walked into the room, gaining everyone's attention.

"Wh-What do you mean, Lady Hera?" questioned a worried Palutena.

"You do remember that you still need to be punished for what you did, correct?"

Palutena held baby Pit closer to her, ready to protect him with her life. "I will not let you harm my son!"

Hera shook her head. "I do not plan on harming him. The punishment I am giving is that I am taking away the child's power of flight. He will never be able to fly unless a goddess allows it."

The three younger deities looked at Hera as if she just declared herself ruler of the Underworld. It was the distressed Palutena who spoke up. "Wh-Why would you do that?! Why would you take away an angel's ability to fly?!"

A look of sadness crossed Hera's face. "Trust me when I say this, Palutena, as I truly do not want to do this, especially to a newborn child, but I can not allow what you did to go unpunished. If I did I could not call myself Queen of the Gods. Besides, did you not hear the last thing I said about the punishment?"

"And what was that?" questioned the Goddess of Light as she glared at her stepmother.

"I said that he would never be able to fly **unless a goddess allows it**," repeated Hera. She smirked when Palutena's eyes widened, signifying that the younger goddess understood. "Now I believe I shall take my leave. Medusa, Pyrrhon, come with me as to give Palutena some alone time with her newborn child."

"Why must Pyrrhon always leave when he wishes to stay? He wishes to see his nephew up close!" stated Pyrrhon, crossing his arms in defiance. He let out a quick yelp though when Hera reached out and grabbed his ear and started pulling him out of the room.

"You dare backtalk me, boy?!" growled the Queen. She definitely had plans to punish him for this.

Medusa started to follow them out, but stopped at the door. "Palutena?"

"Yes, Medusa?"

"I'm sorry about what happened. I guess that dream of flying was never meant to be."

"…Not in full at least. I'm glad Mother was able to make that loophole for me. On another topic, you really should become a mother, Medusa. It would be nice for Pit to have a little playmate someday."

"Sh-Shut up!"

Palutena giggled as the blushing Goddess of Darkness left the room. Once alone with her child, Palutena placed a gentle kiss on the baby's head.

"Welcome to the world, my little Pit."

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Hey, if there's a fic that has Pit as Medusa's son all while disregarding the fact that Medusa in KI was co-ruler with Palutena, I can write this. I thought it would be interesting to write an AU fic where Pit really was Palutena's son. Especially since the mother/son relationship they have is just so great to begin with.**

**Anyway, onto the mythology. Palutena is based off of Athena, while Pyrrhon is based off of Apollo. Both Athena and Apollo are children of Zeus, which in turn would make them sister and brother. How hilarious would it be if Palutena and Pyrrhon were siblings in game? Add the fact that it would make Pyrrhon Pit's uncle just adds to the hilarity.**

**Hera in actual mythology is a cruel, jealous, wrathful woman who tries to strike down anyone who gets in the way of her and Zeus. While I could have made her out to be the villain, I figured since in the KI universe the main villain is Hades (who in actual myths was quite the opposite of evil), why not just make Hera a somewhat ally to Palutena?**

**I guess that's it. I might make more fics based around little Pit in the future; have him interact with some of the other characters like Medusa, Pyrrhon, Poseidon, and other characters that didn't appear in this. Oh, and I'm pretty sure some of you figured out who Pit's father is in this. It's not that hard if you look at the clues.**


End file.
